Opposition OS
by Tsukiyo Luna
Summary: Mirajane, le diable est jalouse de sa soeur Erza, dieu. Elle la provoque en combat mais l'issu n'est pas la même que d'habitude. Petit os sans prétention que m'a inspiré l'image.


**Salut mes macarons, voilà un vieux os que j'ai retrouvé. Il est inspiré de l'image ^^**

* * *

Une table traversa violemment la salle et alla se briser contre le mur, une voix s'éleva dans la grande pièce.

« Elle va me rendre folle cette garce, elle est trop, trop, trop… » La jeune fille se mettait à taper du pied dans tout ce qui était par terre s'énervant de ne pas trouver la fin de sa phrase.

« Trop gentille ? » lui proposa-t-on

« C'est ça trop gentille, ah ! Je te préviens la prochaine fois que je vois cette connasse je l'égorge ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Ecoute Mira calme-toi ce n'est pas en criant et en tapant sur les choses que ça va se calmer ! » Le jeune homme ayant sorti cette phrase était toujours assis sur sa chaise, face au vide, à regarder sa femme t'empester contre sa sœur.

« Me calmer Luxus ! Me calmer ?! Tu veux que j'me calme alors qu'elle vit dans la gloire tous les jours ?! Moi on me traite comme la pire des dernières des merdes de ce monde et faut que je me calme ?! » hurla Mirajane. Elle s'était rapprochée de son fiancé et était penchée vers lui, les poings sur les hanches. Il la détailla, il ne s'en lassait jamais. Elle portait des bottes à talons noires lui arrivant aux milieux des cuisses, un short en jean très court et taille basse, un haut noir lui arrivant juste en dessous de la poitrine la mettant en valeur avec des bretelles croisées devant. Ces cheveux blancs lui arrivant aux fesses contrastaient avec sa paire d'ailes noires comme celle d'un démon. Son cou était fin et ses joues rouges de son accès de fureur. Ses yeux étaient relevés par son maquillage très foncé. Quand il eut fini son inspection il releva la tête vers elle et eut un sourire en coin.

« Si elle te fait tant chier que ça ta putain de sœur va lui dire » plaisanta-t-il. Mira mit une main sur son menton et l'autre sous son coude montrant qu'elle réfléchissait. Il blêmit

« C'était une blague hein… »

« Eh bien moi je trouve ça intelligent. Je vais aller la voir. » Mira sourit puis ferma les yeux, elle se concentra.

« Non mais c'était ….. Fait chier ! » Elle avait disparue de la grotte froide et peu éclairée arrêtant Luxus dans sa phrase.

 **Plus loin, dans un autre lieu**

Mira venait d'arriver dans un grand hall luxueux. Le sol était en carrelage blanc et les murs ainsi que le plafond étaient en verre, facilitant ainsi l'accès de la lumière. Des plantes vertes et des banquettes en cuir blanc alternaient contre les murs. Mira eut une grimace de dégoût et avança, ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres elle se retrouva devant une porte et y toqua. Deux minutes plus tard quelqu'un ouvrit.

« Bonjour que puis-je…. Ah c'est toi Mira. » La personne d'abord enthousiasme eut un surplus d'ennui à la fin de sa phrase.

« Bonjour moi aussi je suis enchantée de te voir Jellal. Bien, maintenant les formalités faîtes, appelle ma connasse de sœur. »

« Je te prie de parler correctement de mon épouse entre ces murs, merci ! » jeta-t-il avec une colère contenue. Mira leva les yeux au ciel, poussa Jellal et avança. Elle monta une vingtaine de marches pour finir sur une salle circulaire entièrement en marbre excepté le plafond, toujours en verre. Trois portes desservaient la pièce. En son milieu reposait deux trônes et sur l'un était assise sa chère sœur.

« Que me veux-tu Mirajane ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle s'était levée et avançait, ces cheveux étaient regroupés en un chignon strict et sans défauts sur sa tête. Une robe blanche à manches courtes lui couvrait entièrement la poitrine et le dos et allait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle portait des ballerines blanches à ses pieds et une paire d'ailes blanches comme celle d'un ange complétait le tout. Mira la toisa, l'œil mauvais.

« Tu t'es teint les cheveux Erza ? Tu as donc si honte que ça de me ressembler ?! »

« C'est mon choix mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Toi ! » Erza se redressa et la regarda incrédule.

« Moi ? »

« Je ne supporte plus que les humais te vénère seulement alors que tu es une salope de la pire des espèces ! Je ne suis plus rien pour eux alors que je peux les faire trembler de peur, leur faire vivre leurs pires angoisses… les tuer en un claquement de doigt ! » hurla-t-elle

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire Mirajane. »

« Ta gueule ! Je vais te réduire en bouillie. » Erza fit apparaître une épée par précaution, elle connaissait bien sa sœur, impulsive.

« Tu sais très bien que si je disparais de ce monde, tu t'en iras avec moi Mirajane, on est comme ça. Tu es l'enfer, je suis le paradis. Tu fais peur aux hommes, je les rassure. Tu n'as pas le beau rôle tout le temps mais tu es essentielle à la vie. Je n'existerais pas sans toi et inversement. La vie n'a pas lieu d'être sans la mort de même que le jour sans la nuit » répliqua-t-elle sagement.

Erza se redressa espérant que sa sœur se serait résonnée comme à chaque fois. Elle retournerait en bas et reviendrait dans une dizaine d'années. Ce manège durait depuis sept siècles et jamais elles ne s'étaient affrontées. Mira ne recula cependant pas et avança vers Erza qui commença à douter. Finalement le combat débuta au moment où Mirajane s'élança vers sa sœur. Il était féroce, elles ne réussissaient pas à avoir le dessus sur l'autre quand, au bout de 8 heures de combat, Erza eut enfin le dessus. Sa lame était pointée sur le cou de la démone. Elles s'étaient complétement détruite puis Mira pris la parole le souffle court, la gorge sèche.

« T'attends quoi ? Tues-moi ! T'as peur ? Va donc pleurer dans les jupons de notre mère. »

« Je te défends de parler d'elle ainsi. » Mira eut un rire de gorge froid et malsain.

« Ou tu as peur de mourir ! Tu as peur de moi finalement ! »

« Arrête, tais-toi. » Erza avança sa lame puis finit par la planter dans la chair de son opposée. Elle mourut sans un bruit, sans un cri. Le démon se décomposa et devint poussière. Erza pleura, une unique larme coula de son œil. Jellal arriva à ce moment. Il regarda la poussière, puis Erza. Il prononça la voix éteinte.

« Je t'aime… » Erza sourit puis bougea les lèvres pour finalement se transformer en poussière et se mélanger à sa sœur. Jellal avança et prit une poignée dans ses mains. Finalement elles se mélangeaient alors qu'elles étaient si différentes. Il avait deviné ce qu'elle avait dit, ses dernières paroles…

Moi aussi.

* * *

 **Voilà, bon quand je le relis, je le trouve simplet mais bon, je partage quand même.**


End file.
